gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms
XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (aka Heavyarms) was the third of Operation Meteor's five Gundams. Created by Doktor S while hiding in the L3 colony cluster, it was designed with maximum firepower in mind. Literally a walking arsenal, Gundam Heavyarms was piloted by a young man operating under the pseudonym Trowa Barton. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by Gundam Scientist Doktor S, the Heavyarms was developed in the L3 Colonies under the financial support of the Barton Foundation. The design Concept of the Heavyarms was for it to have an extraordinary amount of guns: a heavy fire role. In the case that the Heavyarms uses up all its ammo, it features a retractable army knife on its right arm to engage enemies in close combat. When Heero Yuy borrowed the Heavyarms to engage in a duel with Zechs Merquise in his Tallgeese, the Heavyarms was refitted to mount a fixed beam saber under the Beam Gatling. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon ;*Vulcan Cannon ;*Homing Missile ;*Micro Missile ;*Chest Gatling Cannon ;*Beam Gatling ;*Army Knife ;*Beam Saber System Features ;*Self-destruct System Variants *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai *XXXG-01HD Gundam Derringer Arms *Gundam Sky-High Arms *Gundam Super-Armed Tank History With financial backing from the Barton Security Group, Gundam Heavyarms was designed for use in the first Operation Meteor plan which involved a colony drop and subsequent "extinction level event" on Earth. Gundam Heavyarms, along with its four companion Mobile Suits, was to be used to control the ensuing chaos after the colony drop. Gundam Heavyarms was to be piloted by the son of the head of the Barton Security Group, Trowa Barton. The Gundam design teams, however, did not want their creations used as weapons of mass murder and decided to wage the war for colony independence in their own way. Coming up with a new plan for Operation Meteor, Doktor S killed the original Trowa Barton. An anonymous young mobile suit mechanic took over as the pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, adopting the name of its former pilot. Gundam Heavyarms' primary weapon was its beam gatling in a shielded housing on its left arm. Heavyarms also relied on missile launchers housed in pods on its shoulders and legs, dual gatling guns housed in the chest, dual machine cannons mounted on its torso, and dual vulcan cannons mounted in the head. Such a large arsenal comes with a drawback, however, as the Gundam Heavyarms ran out of ammunition relatively quickly. It had a small but lethal "army knife" mounted on its right forearm for close combat in such instances. As Operation Meteor escalated into a full-fledged war between OZ and the five Gundams, it became clear that the battle would eventually have to be fought in space. Since Gundam Heavyarms was designed primarily for ground-based combat, it would need to be upgraded for space combat. Sally Po and Howard would find the Gundam Heavyarms and perform the necessary upgrades before returning it to young Trowa Barton, who was forced to abandon it on Earth as he returned to space. Some of the improvements included extra vernier thrusters and a second beam gatling mounted on its left arm. Picture Gallery XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01H - Gundam Heavyarms - Front View Lineart XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01H - Gundam Heavyarms - Back View Lineart Gundam Heavyarms.jpg|Gundam Wing - XXXG-01H - Gundam Heavyarms - Specifications/Design Gundam Heavyarms Custom.jpg|Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz - XXXG-01H - Gundam Heavyarms w/ Gundam Heavyarms Custom External Links *Mahq - XXXG-01H - Gundam Heavyarms